


Safe Harbor

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Schedule: Safe Harbor  
By: Jenna

Disclaimer: If asked, I'll deny everything. It's all Aaron's I tell  
you.  
Achieve: Sure, please just let me know.

(Voiceover) Previously in 'The Schedule': The Setup, Week Five, Special Dispensation, A Memorable Event. This also references events in stand-alone story 'The Motorcade'.

* * *

Setting: Saturday of Week Six, Leo's Office

"If it's a problem..."

"It's not a problem."

"You sure? Leo McGarry, the White House Chief of Staff, replied with a glance towards his deputy. "'Cause we can make other arrangements to get you down to Andrews."

"Leo, I'll be fine."

"It just hasn't been that long since Dallas. It's understandable if you're not ready to try it again just yet," Leo continued as he sorted through a stack of files pulling out the items for his immediate attention and leaving those he'd delegate at the staff meeting later.

"I appreciate your concern," Josh replied turning his face away from Leo and staring off into the distance as he remembered the disastrous motorcade trip from DFW into downtown Dallas three months before. A trip that had left him lost and trembling in the comfort of his bosses arms when the sirens and lights had brought on a post-traumatic stress episode. "I've been practicing."

"What?"

"I have a tape I've been listening to as part of the therapy. Leo, I appreciate it, I really do. But you can't keep babying me. I have to do this," Josh locked eyes with his mentor and surrogate father in a small battle of wills to show he was determined to take the presidential motorcade to Andrews Air Force Base and the awaiting Air Force One.

Leo looked down and resumed sorting through the files on his desk. He sighed and nodded his head, refusing to look up at his deputy --not wanting to embarrass either of them further by a display of affection. "Fine. The President leaves here at 3:00 PM tomorrow."

* * *

* * Sunday, Week Seven, Presidential Limousine * *

White House Communications Director Toby Ziegler was seated next to President Bartlet for the limousine ride to Andrews AFB. Across from him was the President's bodyman Charlie Young. The President and Charlie were keeping up a running dialogue on the latest best-seller, but in reality, all three men were keeping a covert eye on the fourth member of their party. On the surface, he appeared to be fine, but Toby noticed the tension in the Deputy Chief of Staff's jaw and the white knuckled hand gripping the arm rest as the younger man gazed out the window. Toby decided it was time for a diversionary tactic. He glanced over to catch the President's eye and then blinked his eyes towards Josh. The President frowned briefly in regret that the PTSD wouldn't go away just by wishing, he nodded at Toby and directed his attention to distracting Josh from memories of the past with talk of the future.

"Josh, I didn't hear, how'd the date go?"

"I'm sorry?" the Deputy replied as he turned away from the window to look at the President.

"How'd your date with Donna go the other night?" The President asked gently.

"It was fine," Josh replied.

"Still, not really much of a date... just Chinese takeout in the basement outside of Ainsley's office. I'm sorry you didn't get to go to that fancy restaurant you'd planned on. But, if Donna wants you she might as well know what's she's in for. Huh?"

"Donna definitely knows what she's in for, Sir," Josh replied with a self-deprecating grimace. "After what she's been through with me already, the hours are the least of her worries."

Introspection about Josh's mental and physical health problems stemming from the shooting was probably not the distraction the President had intended. Toby decided to put the conversation back on track by brute force.

"This week, what? You get two dates, right?" he said. Josh looked at Toby and frowned, obviously not wanting to discuss the subject.

"She's a fine looking woman, Josh. You gotta do it up right," Charlie added. "The ladies expect to be treated special."

"He's right Josh. Just because Leo has it all scheduled out doesn't mean that you can just expect Donna to go along," the President commented. "She has a mind of her own. You still have to woo her."

"I am. At least, I'm trying," Josh sighed. "I'm afraid this isn't my strong point."

"No one's any good at it. Not anyone who really cares, Josh. When I was trying to win Abbey, I was a total nincompoop. I was falling over my own feet, acting like a idiot. I alternated between being tongue-tied and rambling on and on about the economic problems behind the downfall of the Roman Empire. Until I met Abbey, I thought I'd be a priest. Maybe teach economics at Notre Dame," he sighed. "It's a wonder she ever agreed to go out with me, let alone marry me."

"Andy" used to laugh at me," Toby said softly. "Every time she saw me, she'd just start laughing. I used to get mad, but she'd just laugh some more, and pretty soon I'd start laughing too. She had a great laugh. She still does," Toby cleared his throat and looked away.

"Fortunately, Zoey asked me out, or I'd still be wishing," Charlie said.

"Yeah. I couldn't have ever asked. I couldn't even think about asking. Not really," Josh quietly said looking down at his hands.

To hell with distraction, Toby thought, introspection it is. Time for some bluntness. "No. You would have both continued to be miserable and distracted pining over each other and making everyone else miserable and distracted wondering if you'd ever do something! That's why we had to do this. We need you back into fighting shape, Josh. One way or the other. Whatever we do next. We're gonna need to be able to count on you in a political fight." Toby stated grimly, staring soberly at Josh.

President Bartlet leaned forward in his seat and put his hand out to touch Josh lightly on the knee. "Toby's right, Josh. I'm gonna need you at 120 percent. Marry Donna. Start a family, even. But look to the future. Don't be running scared of the past."

"I... I'm trying, sir."

"I know you are, Josh. I know." The President sighed. "That's all we ask." Josh was coming back. He had regained a lot of his old arrogant swagger, but he was still far from the tenacious pit-bull who'd been so vital in winning the election in '98. As much as they all felt for his damaged psyche, they needed their fearless warrior Josh back. And they weren't going to have the luxury of much more time for him to recover.

* * *

* * Tuesday, Economic Summit in Brussels, Belgium, President's Hotel Suite * *

"Hey Charlie, is he ready to see me?" Josh said as Charlie opened the door of the Presidential Suite.

"He'll be out in a minute," Charlie replied letting Josh into the living room. " Excuse me. I have to go see if I can find a 'Washington Post'." Charlie left the hotel suite, leaving Josh to wait.

"Good morning, Josh."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I didn't know you'd arrived."

"I got in from Paris late last night. Take off your coat." The First Lady said switching effortlessly into her alter-ego as Doctor Bartlet.

Josh noticed belatedly that she was carrying her black doctor bag.

"I'm fine. I was checked last week."

"And I told Doctor Johnson that I'd check you out this week. You wouldn't want to make me out as a liar would you?

"No, ma'am." Josh took off his suit jacket and sat down on the couch, offering an arm to the First Lady, She proceeded to wrap the blood pressure cuff around his bicep and inflate the cuff.

"142 over 88. That's still a little high. I'm going to talk to Donna about your diet."

"My diet's fine."

"No it isn't. You don't want to leave Donna a young, beautiful, rich widow with several little kids who need a new father, do you?"

"You play dirty."

"Yes, I do. From now own she's in charge of what you eat." Dr. Bartlet pulled out her stethoscope, put it on and held the end to Josh's chest. After a moment she said, "Turn around."

Josh turned his back to the First Lady and she quickly pulled his shirt out with the ease of many years practice. Sticking the stethoscope under his dress shirt and tee-shirt she said, "Take a deep breath. Again. Okay, undo your shirt and tie."

"Is this really necessary?"

"No, Josh, while we're waiting on the President, your boss, the Leader of the Free World, we can have a nice discussion on family planning and you can tell me all about what type of birth control you and Donna are going to use," Abbey Bartlet sweetly replied. "Or you can let me see how the color is on those scars and we can save our discussion on birth control and sexually transmitted diseases for another day." She smiled dangerously.

"Yes ma'am," Josh acquiesced, pulling his tie out and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled out his shirttail and lifted his tee-shirt to show her the rounded puckered scar on his lower left ribcage.

"Abbey, are you undressing my Deputy Chief of Staff?" The President said entering from the bedroom.

Josh scrambled to his feet, blushing. "She's checking me out, sir."

"I can see that." The President replied.

"I had to threaten him too," the First Lady helpfully pointed out.

"Josh! I know Leo's got you on a short leash where Donna's concerned, but it's an insult to my wife that she would have to threaten you to get you undressed."

"Sir...I...uh"

"Oh, relax, Josh. If it makes you feel better I can show you my scars. So how's it looking?" The President added with a glance to Abbey.

Abbey reached over to lift Josh's tee-shirt revealing the light pink circular scar.

"Should it be that pink? Mine's pretty much white by now."

"Josh had a lot more physical trauma. It's taking longer to fade," Dr. Bartlet replied, knowing full well that her words referred to more than just the simple fading of a scar from pink to white. Lifting his tee-shirt fully to expose the thin 8-inch seam down the center of his chest, she said, "this is our main concern. Hold your shirt up for me, Josh."

Josh held his tee-shirt up as ordered, giving an embarrassed glance to the President, then gave a panic-stricken look towards the door as he heard it start to open. He hoped to God it was just Charlie returning.

Charlie started to step in the room then stopped, asking, "Should I come back later?".

"It's okay Charlie, I'm almost done," Dr. Bartlet replied absently. "Does this hurt?" she asked pressing her fingers up and down the length of the surgical scar.

"A little. In other spots I don't really feel much of anything."

"The nerves were severed. There may always be some degree of numbness. You can get dressed now. What about the stiffness on the right side. Has it been bothering you lately?"

Josh glanced at the President as he tucked his tee shirt in and started buttoning his shirt. It's worse when it's damp and I have to sit for a long time."

"He had some trouble with it the week before last in the Oval," the President said, walking over to Charlie to take the paper.

"Leo says the Joint Chiefs suggest using the term 'very regretful' today when you're asked about the captured crew." Josh said, moving on to the first item of business for the morning.

"That's not the same as 'sorry'?"

"They say it's not."

"Fine. What's next."

Charlie had been startled to see Josh's scars. He'd never seen them. He'd known they were there, of course, but seeing them made it more real. He'd never really spoken to Josh about the shooting and how he'd felt afterwards. He knew he wasn't to blame. That it wasn't his fault, but still... he felt bad anyway. It just didn't seem right that he --the intended target-- had walked away unharmed, while Josh --an innocent bystander, a guy who'd gone out of his way to help him-- had almost died.

It wasn't a subject that came up often, and Josh obviously didn't want to talk about it when it did. He heard things though. Not everything about how Josh cut his hand at Christmas or what happened with the guy from ATVA. But he knew enough. He knew Josh had been as close to going over the edge as you could get and still live to tell about it.

He knew the President, the First Lady, Leo McGarry, the Senior Staff, and even the Secret Service were all quietly protective of Josh these days. There'd probably always be something more... well... fragile about Josh now, but Charlie hoped to see the old Josh return. The Josh who made Congressmen quake in their wingtips. The Josh who was sometimes too rash for his own good. The Josh who lived life to the fullest. Toby and the President were right, they needed that Josh back if they were going to survive the upcoming fight.

He hoped that Donna being there as Josh's refuge from the storm would give him the strength to go out and fight their battles. Maybe she could give him the will to fight again. The President needed him. Charlie wished he could find a way to tell Josh how he felt. Somehow...

* * *

** Thursday, Washington D.C., White House Movie Theater* *

In retrospect, Donna decided, taking a jet-lagged man who'd been surviving on an average of three hours of sleep a night for the last six weeks to see a Chinese movie with English subtitles was probably not a wise decision. Although, glancing at Josh's head resting on her shoulder, she was glad he was finally getting some sleep. Fortunately, Josh couldn't get in trouble for falling asleep, since the President's snores were audible all the way to the back of the theater. Of course, with Josh, one could never quite count on the 'not getting into trouble' part...

"Hi, Donna. Mind if I join you?" CJ said quietly.

"Not at all. Don't wake Josh."

CJ carefully climbed past the sprawled out Josh and took the vacant seat to Donna's left. "How long's he been out?" CJ asked.

"About 10 minutes."

"And the President?"

"Since five minutes into the movie."

"Why in the world did Charlie set up the showing for tonight. Even if they had gotten back from the Economic Summit on time, they still would've been too tired to stay awake," CJ whispered. She'd gotten back that afternoon from a visit to her family in California.

"Ellie was supposed to come down. This was the only night when both she and Zoey could make it," Donna whispered back.

So she canceled? Looking at Donna with a expression that questioned the actions of the President's changeling middle daughter.

"Yeah," Donna replied looking back at CJ and raising her eyebrows in unspoken agreement that things still weren't copasetic between the president and Ellie. Perhaps they never would be.

"At least Zoey made it."

"But she's with Charlie, and the First Lady flew from Brussels to Amsterdam, so the President's...

"Asleep, rather than enjoying a fun-filled evening at the movies in the bosom of his family," CJ concluded dryly.

"Yeah."

"So," CJ said looking at Donna and gesturing towards Josh. "I've been meaning to ask. How's it going?"

"It's fine, CJ. I know it seems strange, the whole schedule thing and how we're just going along. But really it's fine. I feel like... you know... those New England women on the widow's walk looking out at the sea waiting for their husband's ships to arrive home. Once they see the ship coming into the harbor, they know he's made it. He's home safe. Even though he'll leave again. I feel like Josh is home safe now. He's where he belongs, where I can see him and... and that now I have the right to care."

CJ reached over and squeezed Donna's arm and smiled. "I'm glad."

Josh Lyman, in the grey world between waking and sleeping heard the words and knew contentment. He exhaled softly and allowed himself to sleep. He was home. He'd found his safe harbor.

* * * The end


End file.
